Parker: A Tangled Web (Pilot)
'A Tangled Web '''is the first episode of the first season of the television series 'Marvel's Spider-Man: Parker. '''The first episode recounts the origin of the Peter Parker of Earth-177. Summary The episode begins with a 14 year-old Peter Parker sleeping alone in a wet and dark tunnel. A strange noise awakens him, and he is attacked by a dark creature that is not shown. The episode flashes back 48 hours, and is narrated by an older Peter recounting "how it all began." Peter attends Midtown High School, and has just began his freshman year. Similar to most Spidey stories, this Peter is relentlessly bullied, mainly by the giant Flash Thompson. However, Peter finds solace under the wing of Mr. Morbius, who has taken in a select group of tech-savvy students to maintain the school's computers and protect them from viruses. The other members of the group are: spoiled rich kid Harry Osborn, Eddie Brock, and Peter's friends: Alex O’Hirn (the future Rhino), Mary Jane Watson, and Gwen Stacy. Peter and Harry are not yet friends in this episode. Peter is in the process of creating his own military-style drone, which he has nicknamed "Tesla". However, he realizes that he requires a highly-illegal superconductor magnet in order to continue his work. Desperate to retrieve the item, Peter hitches a ride with a truck driver to an abandoned Oscorp Facility outside the city. In the facility, Peter discovers an arsenal of abandoned projects, such as mechanical tentacles and high-tech gliders. Suddenly, he is bitten by a mysterious glowing spider. Feeling sick, Peter takes the magnet and returns home. On the bus ride home, Peter begins to notice his powers emerging. Items stick to his hand, and he begins to develop a sixth sense. (This scene is a slight homage to the train scene in The Amazing Spider-Man). Peter lives in a small apartment with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Upon his arrival home, his guardians are shocked to see the exhausted Peter arrive home so late. Before he can be disciplined, Peter falls asleep on the couch. The next day at school, Peter excels at gym class, much to the chagrin of Flash Thompson. Peter is then attacked by the bullies on his walk home, but ends up pummeling Flash into the ground. Frightened, Peter runs off, afraid of transforming into a spider-creature. Peter packs a backpack full of food, and takes it with him as he runs away. The episode resumes to the present, where Peter is in the tunnel, being attacked by a giant lizard creature. He manages to scare the animal off with his powers, and returns to building a fort out of stone. After days of surviving in the long-abandoned New York tunnel system, Peter discovers that he's not alone. Closing in on him are The Outsiders, a band of ruthless bounty hunters employed by Oscorp to capture their latest test subject: Peter. As The Outsider's leader, Blaze, informs Peter, the Oscorp facility he broke into was still in use, and security cameras recorded the whole incident with the spider. Peter attempts to fend off the men, but is eventually knocked unconscious in the fight. Peter is then rescued by a mysterious hooded figure, and is dragged away into the depths of the underground world. The episode ends with Norman Osborn walking alone through the halls of his tower, where he is confronted by a man cloaked in black robes and a terrifying metal mask. The man attacks Norman, before placing an identical mask on the businessman's face, claiming in a deep voice "Scrier is everywhere."